In general, a sensor senses changes in a pre-set environment. Particularly, an acceleration sensor can measure a dynamic force of an object, such as acceleration, a vibration, or an impact. A typical acceleration sensor uses a method of measuring an electromotive force generated by a magnet and a coil (Korean Utility-model Application Publication No. 1999-0021386).